Benjamin Ball (1676-1734)
}} Biography Benjamin Ball was born circa 1677; He was the son of John Ball and Sarah Bullard. Benjamin Ball married Mary Brewer, daughter of John Brewer and Elizabeth Rice, on 29 March 1704 at Framingham, Middlesex Co., MA; "Mary Bruer."2 Benjamin came to Framingham 1703, leased 44 acres of land lying on both sides of Stoney Brook from Col. Buckminster; he took deed for this land 21 January 1734. He built a house on the south side of the brook, near Bullard's bridge; this was sold 7 March 1751 to Allen Flagg of Worcester.3 Children of Benjamin Ball and Mary Brewer # Benjamin Ball1 b. 17 Dec 1704 # John Ball+1 b. 16 Jul 1706, d. 1754 # Abraham Ball+1 b. 29 Dec 1707 # David Ball+1 b. c 1708, d. 3 Jun 1759 # Isaac Ball+1 b. c 1710, d. 21 Mar 1789 # Jacob Ball+1 b. 28 May 1712, d. b Jul 1790 # Thomas Ball+1 b. 16 Aug 1714, d. 1760 # Mary Ball+1 b. 11 Feb 1716/17 # Abigail Ball+1 b. 16 Feb 1719/20, d. 2 May 1808 # Daniel Ball+1 b. 29 Dec 1722, d. 11 Jul 1801 DNA Project Comment by DGB: DNA testing of descendants of Benjamin shows that he was a descendant of John Ball and Elizabeth Pierce of Watertown and Lancaster MA. Benjamin was probably the son of John Ball and Sarah Bullard (and grandson of John Ball and Elizabeth Pierce) of Watertown, Massachusetts, but this has not been proven. The only other suggested option for parents would be Eleazer Ball and Priscilla Wood, but Eleazer was the son of Nathaniel Ball of Concord MA and the male descendants of that Nathaniel have markedly different DNA patterns than for descendants of Benjamin, so Eleazer is not a viable candidate. End of comment. Research Notes * Frank D. Warren and Mrs. George H. Ball, compilers, The Descendants of John Ball of Watertown, Massachusetts 1630-1635 (Boston, MA: Planographed by Spaulding Moss Co., 1932). * Warren Forsythe, "Website for the Edmund Rice Association," database made available on-line courtesy of Warren Forsythe, http://wc.rootsweb.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=riceedmund&id=I9965, database put on-line 14 December 2006. * William Barry, A History of Framingham, Massachusetts, Including the Plantation, from 1640 to the present time, with an appendix containing a notice of Sudbury and its first proprietors; also, a register of the inhabitants of Framingham before 1800, with genealogical sketches (Boston: James Munroe and Company, 1847), p. 191. * Thomas W. Baldwin, A.B., S.B., compiler, Vital Records of Framingham, Massachusetts to the Year 1850 (Boston, Massachusetts: New England Historic Genealogical Society, 1911), p. 232. Hereinafter cited as VR of Framingham, MA. * Robin Leigh Anderson, "Ancestors of David L., Robin L., and Shirley J. Anderson," database made available on-line courtesy of Robin Leigh Anderson, http://wc.rootsweb.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=robin_anderson&id=I232, database put on-line 17 Oct 1999. * Josiah Howard Temple, compiler, A Genealogical Register of Framingham Families, including all who took up residence in town before A.D. 1860 (Framingham, Massachusetts: The Town of Framingham, 1887), p. 462. References * New England Ball Project - Genealogical Research on Benjamin Ball